


Eat Fresh

by OwletPNG



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, NSFW, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, THIS WAS DONE AS A JOKE, but also i want to die while typing this, crackfic, horrid descriptions of dick, i cant write nsfw, this ship is real and i love it okay, this was originally gonna be to curse someone, you can take it seriously if you want to
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-27
Updated: 2020-06-27
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:00:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24940468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OwletPNG/pseuds/OwletPNG
Summary: "I can't quite hear you, Duke Fraldarius.""Shut up and fuck me, Seteth."Sometimes you just gotta canoodle in an area where everyone and no one can see you.
Relationships: Rodrigue Achille Fraldarius/Seteth, Seteth/Rodrigue Achille Fraldarius
Comments: 3
Kudos: 7





	Eat Fresh

**Author's Note:**

> CRACKFIC Was meant to curse someone but it was too good to keep to myself so I decided to share it please this is nsfw and an attempt at writing it thank you have a good day. Thank you for reading this cursed

“So easily teased, Duke Fraldarius?” 

Rodrigue let out a stifled moan, as Seteth pressed his hands up against the younger’s crotch, rubbing at it. The friction was enough to send the duke keening, grasping at his shoulders, and Seteth smirked from the pressure. His fingers were quick, pressing and tugging at the growing bulge, watching Rodrigue dissolve into moans and cries. The man was so easily undone, and Seteth licked his lips, nibbling and sucking marks into Rodrigue’s smooth neck, his beard rubbing against the once pristine flesh. Fingers dug into his shoulders to push Seteth back, and he looked to see Rodrigue’s neck, mottled with his marks, and the man himself, flushed pink with his lips looking deliciously swollen, hot breath flowing out with each pant.    
  
“Hurry up, please,” the man begged, and who was Seteth to deny him? The strings holding onto Rodrigue’s trousers were quickly removed, and they dropped to the floor, revealing Rodrigue already standing at full mast, swollen and red with need. Getting to his knees and allowing Rodrigue to fist his hands into his hair, Seteth gave a grin, before lazily running his tongue up the swollen member, slurping at the hard sausage in front of him with practiced ease. The man above gave out a broken cry, when Seteth finally opened his jaw to take in the cob of delicious corn, his tongue licking and playing with it as much as it could. Rodrigue tugged at his hair as he thrusted forward, right into Seteth’s mouth, and a low moan reverberated up into his heat, causing Rodrigue to bend over, nothing but noises spilling forth from his throat.    
  
Seteth raised his hand to grasp the hanging balls, stroking and juggling them in his palm. And slowly, ever so slowly, he pulled his head back, replacing his fingers with his mouth, gasping and groaning around them, putting on a show for Rodrigue as he fucked his mouth with his fingers, coating them with his saliva. His free hand continued to diddle the large pickle in front of him, thumbing over the slit, delicious sweet juice spilling forth. Removing his hand with an obscene ‘pop’, Seteth reached past the hanging grapes and pressed it gently against the rim of Rodrigue’s entrance. The reaction was immediately, Rodrigue arching his back, and Seteth plunged in, the tight hole squeezing around his fingers as he continued his lavish doting upon the rock-hard stick. 

Pistoning his fingers, Seteth scissored and twisted them to open Rodrigue up further. Given by the sobs and tears from Rodrigue, and the fact that he could see the swelling of the heavy balls in his hands, he must be close. Oh no no, that simply won’t do! Standing up, he removed his fingers from Rodrigue entirely, taking his clean hand to tilt his head up and pressing a kiss, his tongue slipping into Rodrigue’s and the two of them battled in their mouths, pulling and pushing as Seteth pressed Rodrigue against the wall. Biting down on the plump succulent lip of his partner, Seteth relished in the broken moan from the man, and shoved his tongue further deeper in, Rodrigue unable to handle the sweet delicious tugging from within. Pulling apart with a string of saliva between them, Seteth encircled his hands around the beautiful peach ass cheeks, digging his hands into them and rubbing all over them, as he leaned in to nip at Rodrigue’s ears, whispering sensually in his low and husky voice, “Are you ready for the big guns?” 

“Please, Seteth, I don’t think I can hold on much longer-!” 

With that confirmation, Seteth flipped him over, allowing Rodrigue to brace himself against the wall as he himself dropped his pants to reveal his monstrous junior. He tugged at it a little, spreading the drops of precum onto the tip, and pointed it against the begging hole.    
  
“Brace yourself for impact.”    
  


And he pushed his hot rod in, and in his satisfaction he could feel the twitch of Rodrigue’s iron will, and in one fell swoop shoved it all the way in so much his own hanging balls kissed Rodrigue’s. A sob of pleasure, and Rodrigue was already moving his hips, pressing back and pulling, fucking himself on Seteth’s manhood. Smirking Seteth stilled his hips, and pulled out almost all the way, leaving the tip of his pole inside, and then ramming it in again in a blink of an eye. Goddess, (he prayed that his mother didn’t actually hear him) Rodrigue was so  _ tight _ . Seteth let out a whine, as he continued to bottom out Rodrigue, hissing in pleasure. He was almost at the end, the hot feeling curling up at the pit of his stomach, and he reached down to touch the weeping bottom of Rodrigue, who let out a cry and the sheer touch. A brush, and a squeeze, and Rodrigue was letting loose all over his hand, and the butt began to suck Seteth off, Seteth unable to handle the blinding hot pleasure suddenly shooting up his entire body. 

Curling his toes Seteth continued to bash himself into Rodrigue, who was now a jelly, letting Seteth use him to his satisfaction. Wiping his brow, Seteth bit down on his lip, and Rodrigue turned his head back, kissed lips and half lidded eyes, and he let out a soft moan, voice thoroughly used and raspy, “Come in me.” 

And that was the moment Seteth came undone, spilling forth his Nabatean bloodline seed from his flesh dildo into the wonderful round ass of Rodrigue, crying out as he clung to Rodrigue, before the both of them crashed to the floor. Rodrigue gently pulled Seteth out, turning around to plant a kiss on Seteth, and his hands began to wander down his body, stroking the sensitive footlong sandwich of Seteth. With a low sound Seteth returned the favour, slipping underneath Rodrigue’s shirt. Perhaps a round 2 was in order. 

Somewhere, far away, the door slammed shut. Byleth closed their eyes and prayed for eye bleach. Thankfully Sothis did not see it, or she would have been screeching at their canoodling for the past five minutes. Sothis Tits, find a room! 

**Author's Note:**

> you made it to the end congratz please don't murder me


End file.
